The invention relates generally to golf balls, and more particularly to golf balls which contain a fast-clerical-reaction-produced component, such as a core and/or cover layer.
Golf balls comprise, in general, three types. The first type is a multi-piece wound ball wherein a vulcanized rubber thread is wound under tension around a solid or semi-solid core, and thereafter enclosed in a single or multi-layer covering of a tough, protective material. A second type of a golf ball is a one-piece ball formed from a solid mass of resilient material which has been cured to develop the necessary degree of hardness to provide utility. One-piece molded balls do not have a second enclosing cover. A third type of ball is a multi-piece non-wound ball which includes a liquid, gel or solid core of one or more layers and a cover having one or more layers formed over the core.
Conventional golf ball covers have been made of ionomer, balata, and slow-reacting, thermoset polyurethane. When polyurethane covers are made by conventional methods, such as by casting, a substantial amount of time and energy are required, thus resulting in relatively high cost
It would be useful to develop a golf ball containing a fast-chemical-reaction-produced component, such as at least one core or cover layer, particularly one which contains polyurethane, polyurea, epoxy and/or unsaturated polyester.